


A Mark of Respect

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Hand Feeding, M/M, Tattoos, not very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: The First Order has uniforms that cover almost the whole body, and aims for uniformity in its ranks. But it is a custom in the First Order that every major achievement is recorded proudly as body art, only to be shared with those trusted with the knowledge.Kylo Ren knows none of this. So when he catches a glimpse of Hux’s wrist, sleeve rucked up an inch and glove off, accidentally displaying a few lines and colours that commemorate his personal history, he is desperate to know more.It turns out that Hux has many,manyachievements recorded on his body. But there is one life experience milestone that has eluded him so far. And Kylo Ren wants to be the reason for Hux’s next tattoo.(edited and expanded twitfic)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	A Mark of Respect

Kylo Ren walked onto the bridge aware of all the pairs of eyes that followed his march along the observation walkway between the data pits where black-uniformed petty officers glanced up then quickly lowered their eyes. He paid them no heed. At the end of the walkway one of the older ex-Imperial captains stood at parade rest looking out of the forward viewports as if there might be something to look at other than the velvet blackness of space beyond the hull of the Finalizer. Ignoring the captain completely, Kylo turned when he reached the end of the walkway and faced his target. General Hux, standing beside one of his lieutenants at the weapons panel, pointing at a readout, ignored Kylo Ren.

“No, look,” Hux was saying to the lieutenant. “You need to balance the plasma temperature. Like this.” Hux eased off his gloves and tapped a few controls, and the amber-red pulsating glow of the display calmed into green.  
The lieutenant breathed relief. “Yes, General Hux. Thank you, sir.”  
“No harm done, Mitaka. You may collect a copy of the advanced training manual from my office at the end of your duty shift. See that you study it before your next promotions review.”  
“Yessir.” The lieutenant saluted and Hux adjusted his cuffs, turning his attention finally to his observer.  
“Well?” Hux pulled his gloves back on, tucking them inside his cuffs. As he did so, Kylo caught a glimpse of red and black and purple, a shocking contrast to Hux’s milky-white skin. It caught Kylo off guard and for just a second he forgot why he had come to find Hux in the first place.  
“My TIE-Silencer needs to be faster.” Kylo turned to walk away. “See to it.”

So Hux had tattoos. The image of colourful ink on pasty skin, so incongruous with Hux’s starched image and uptight demeanour, captured Kylo’s imagination like nothing else had in months. Years maybe. He wanted to see more. He wanted to know how far up the general’s arm the tattoos went and what their designs were. He wanted to know why Hux was tattooed, and why such a thing was permitted. The flash of ink must have been visible to anyone who looked, but the lieutenant hadn’t even blinked.

Kylo intercepted the lieutenant between Hux’s office and the habitation wing reserved for lower ranking officers. He scrounged around in his memory for the man’s name.  
“Lieutenant Mitaka.”  
The man almost dropped his datapad at the distorted voice. “Sir!”  
“You will answer my questions. Come with me.”

With just a little suggestion lacing his words, Kylo found out that collecting body art like badges of honour was a proud ritual in the First Order. Some officers, like young Lusica Stynnix, only had a handful of designs for passing the Academy’s rigorous assessments, accepting their first commission, and perhaps one or two for personal achievements. Kylo persuaded Mitaka to show off his own modest collection, starting at his shoulders and spreading down his upper arms and back. Before the suggestion in Kylo’s voice wore off, Mitaka also told him that the old Imperial officers sneered at the custom and refused to take part.  
“And General Hux?” Kylo said as Mitaka dressed. “Are his tattoos extensive?”  
Mitaka’s face took on a reverent look and he nodded. “Oh yes, sir. I have heard that the general has so many that he will have to retire soon because there will be no more space on his skin.”  
Kylo barked a laugh. “I find that hard to believe. You will tell no one about this discussion.”  
Mitaka sounded unsure. “I will tell no one about this discussion.”  
“You did not see Kylo Ren. You will return to your quarters and study the training manual General Hux gave you.”  
Mitaka’s frown cleared. “I will study this training manual until I know every detail of the weapons systems. I am relieved that I did not run into Kylo Ren on my way out of the command deck.”

Kylo sensed Mitaka’s deception in pretending still to be influenced by his suggestion, but chose to ignore it. He waited until the door hissed closed behind the nervous lieutenant before he moved to sit on one of the two uncomfortable chairs in his rooms. He mulled over what he knew—that General Hux had extensive body art, one tattoo for every milestone in his life—and decided that he had to see it. All of it.

But how? Hux was always perfectly dressed, covered from his neck downwards by his uniform, complete with gloves and boots. The only visible skin was the strip of pale throat that emerged from his collar and his pink face. Kylo regarded his own mode of dress, similarly covered in front of the others although less crisply formal. There were instances, like in his own chambers and in his private physical training facility, where he would remove his gloves, cowl, helmet, and maybe even his tunic. Perhaps, like himself, Hux was less formal in private. Kylo resolved to catch Hux out in some private location and see that decorated skin for himself.

Easier said than done, Kylo realised a few days later. He had tried Hux’s office but gave up after the third time he dropped in on some pretext to find Hux covered to his fingertips, glaring from under one raised eyebrow and demanding to know what the problem was. Kylo switched his strategy and took to calling on Hux in his private chambers at odd hours, but Hux always made him wait until he had put on his long robe, a black garment with knife-edge pleats that covered him just as effectively as his uniform did. In frustration, Kylo forced Hux’s door open and caught the briefest glimpse of what might have been a bare foot and ankle clad in brightly coloured tights before Hux reappeared wearing a set of standard-issue pyjamas, covering him from neck to wrist and ankle with soft, grey marl fabric, and the ankle cuffs tucked into soft bootee-slippers.

It gave Kylo a glimmer of hope, a straw to cling to that, with persistence, he might catch Hux with bare skin showing. And finally, one evening when Kylo strode into Hux’s chambers uninvited, he saw first Hux’s furious face, but then a glance down showed him a patch of pale creamy skin on the top of Hux’s right foot while the left was colourfully patterned.

Kylo pointed, unable to keep the delight from his voice. “What are you saving that space for?”  
Hux sighed and rubbed his face, sleeves falling back a little to show intricate lines and older, faded designs overlaid and merging with newer, vibrant ones. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”  
Sensing Hux’s capitulation, Kylo smiled. “No. Show me.”  
Hux stepped back to let Kylo further into his rooms. He sat on his sofa and rolled up one of his sleeves, picking out individual tattoos. Sometimes he shrugged and explained _came top of my class,_ sometimes he smiled at the memory of _shanked someone who foolishly tried to surpass me._ After an hour they had reached Hux’s shoulder, disappearing into fabric pulled up tight. Hux yawned. “Let me sleep. If you’re really interested, come back tomorrow.”

Kylo arrived a little earlier the next evening to find the door unlocked for him and Hux inside, wearing his pyjama pants and a robe. Hux slipped the robe off his shoulders, letting it hang in the crooks of his elbows. Kylo took a half-step forward and reached out to trace the outline of the hexagon containing the 12-point star of the FO over Hux’s heart. He stilled his hand and looked at Hux for permission. Hux nodded, allowing Kylo to trace the shape, then stepped back. “That one was when I became a captain of my first ship.” He turned around. “Can you see the one I got to celebrate my promotion to general?”

Kylo stared. The broad end of the Finalizer’s wedge stretched from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, and tapered to a point just below Hux’s waist.  
“May I?” Kylo reached for Hux’s waistband but caught himself before his fingers met skin. Hux looked back over his shoulder and nodded once. Slowly, gently, Kylo eased the soft fabric down another inch or two so that he could see the whole tattoo. He frowned. “It’s obscuring other tattoos under it.”  
“Yes, well,” Hux replied. “Some achievements are greater than others.”  
Another caught Kylo’s eye. “What about this one?” Kylo’s fingertip circled the design. “The clenched fist?”  
Hux did not turn, did not hesitate in his reply. “My first bareknuckle kill. I forget his name.”  
“And this one. The gold insect?”  
“My father’s death. I’m disappointed you didn’t work that one out for yourself.”  
Kylo’s fingers moved to another. “The crystal tumbler?”  
“To commemorate the day I shot Brooks with Phasma’s blaster. Enough?” Hux shrugged his robe back on and turned to face Kylo. “Enough. Come back tomorrow if you are still interested.”

It took a couple of weeks for Kylo to see all Hux would show him willingly and to learn that the patch of virgin skin on Hux’s foot would be filled as soon as he had crushed the rebellion underfoot. Kylo reclined on Hux’s sofa, Hux’s right calf across his lap, tracing the outline of a wing-shaped tattoo Hux said was a memento of the first time he transferred his flag to the Supremacy. “Do you have any more spaces that you’re saving? For your ambitions? I mean, for things you plan to achieve and celebrate but have not accomplished yet?”

Hux bit his lower lip and looked away. Kylo sensed indecision, wavering trust. “Oh come on, general,” he said in his most cajoling voice. “I’ve seen everything else. What are you saving space for that I do not know about? What have you not done?”  
Hux’s cheeks flushed.  
“Show me,” Kylo murmured. “I want to know.”  
Hux sighed. “You’ll laugh at me. Or think it’s pathetic, or useless, or weak, or—”  
“No,” Kylo shook his head. “I won’t.”  
“All right. Bear in mind that I have had a very busy life and limited opportunity for socialising.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, but said nothing. Hux turned his back, dropped his robe to the floor and wriggled out of his shorts. Kylo gazed at the tattoos that even covered Hux’s backside. He was just on the point of asking Hux if he could take a closer look when Hux turned.

Kylo stared at the one remaining area of pale skin. Hux scowled. “Go on. Get the humiliation over with then leave.”  
Kylo shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving. And I’m not laughing at you.”  
“You don’t find it at all amusing that a 34 year old in a position of power hasn’t... hasn’t ever...”  
“You can’t even say it, can you?” Kylo got up and stood closer, lowering his voice. “Had sex. Made love. Got laid. Hooked—”  
Hux’s face went even redder. “All right! That’s enough.” He reached for his robe. Kylo stepped back, waiting for him to get more comfortable.  
“So you’re saving that space for your first sexual encounter?”  
Hux stared past Kylo’s shoulder. “Yes.”  
Kylo smiled. “Well, what about putting my name on it?”

Hux gaped at Kylo, speechless for once. Kylo’s smile morphed into a leer. Hux emitted a nervous laugh and fastened his robe. “Oh! I see. Ah-ha-ha very funny, pulling my leg like that.”  
Kylo opened his mouth to protest, to insist on his sincerity, but Hux pulled on more clothing and ushered him towards the door. “Well I am glad to have been entertaining. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to get some sleep. It’s only six hours until aurek shift.”

Kylo realised with surprise that he was standing outside Hux’s chambers with the door locked against him. For a few seconds he considered simply pushing the door out of his way and going back in there to tell Hux he meant every word, but each scenario he played out in his head ended badly. He placed one hand against the cold durasteel, murmured, “sleep well,” and left.

In his own rooms, the thoughts fluttering around inside Kylo’s head made meditation impossible and sleep frustratingly elusive. He gave up after a couple of hours, summoning his datapad with a thought and a gesture. He pulled up everything he could possibly find about Armitage Hux. Some of it corroborated Hux’s history-inspired ink. Some of it surprised him. He realised with a prickle of shame that he had never, not even once, asked Hux about himself before these past few evenings.

He skimmed lists of commendations and successful projects, and mentally mapped out Hux’s career path up to the present day, but there was disappointingly little personal information beyond place and date of birth and physical attributes. Kylo let the datapad slide to the floor and stared up at the blank ceiling. If he planned to get Hux to take his offer seriously, he was going to have to put in some effort. He spent an increasingly drowsy hour thinking of all the ways he might woo his general, and fell asleep content that his plan would be sure to get him into Hux’s bed.

Kylo woke half way trough Aurek shift with every shred of his perfect plan absent from his memory, but he was certain it didn’t begin with being late. Surely there must be something he could do, he thought. A gift, perhaps, although he dismissed that idea when his mind flashed back to some of the inappropriate gifts Han brought back for Leia from his smuggling jobs. Not a gift, then, unless it was something he knew Hux would appreciate. He sighed deeply and reached for his datapad. He was going to have to get to know the man.

Hux frowned at the screen in his hand.  
_New Meeting Alert: K Ren 1900hrs Cantina 2B_  
_Confirm? Y/N  
_Hux’s frown deepened. A meeting in a cantina? That was surely an error. He tapped N.

Kylo looked at his screen with disbelief. Hux turned him down! Before his indignation could turn to anger, a message arrived.  
_You accidentally scheduled a meeting in a cantina. There are several conference rooms available at that time. Would you like me to have my assistant book one?_  
Kylo’s thrown for an instant. Hux thought... Hux didn’t realise... He tightened his lips and typed.  
_No, it is a private matter. Schedule it in your rooms. Tell me who your assistant is. I have some demands._  
Hux sighed at his screen and handed the datapad to his assistant. “Mitaka, deal with this.”  
Mitaka nodded and took the device with a quiet, “yessir.”

Kylo read his message from Lt D Mitaka and smiled as he typed.  
_Come to my rooms now._ He beckoned the nervous lieutenant into his antechamber moments later. “I demand to know personal information about General Hux,” Kylo said. “You will answer my questions.”  
“Umm?” Mitaka tried not to pull at his tight fitting collar.  
Kylo waved at a chair. “Sit down before you fall down.”  
Mitaka perched on the moulded plastoid and waited, datapad ready to take notes. Kylo watched him for a few seconds. “Well?”  
“Sir?”  
Kylo sighed. “Hux! Tell me about Hux!”

Mitaka swallowed visibly. “What, um, what do you want to know?”  
Kylo pulled up another plastoid chair. “Let’s start with what food he likes to eat.”  
Mitaka blinked in confusion. “Sir, I’ve only ever seen General Hux eat in the officers’ cantina. He has non-combat rations like all of us bridge officers.”  
Kylo stared into Mitaka’s eyes. “You’re not telling me all you know.” The datapad wobbled in Mitaka’s hand. Kylo plucked it from his fingers with a gesture and a thought and set it on the floor. “Think harder, lieutenant.”  
Mitaka seemed to be at a loss as to what to do with his hands. He wiped his palms on his breeches and grasped his knees tightly. “I think... Yes. Umm. I may once have heard General Hux mention jogan fruit pastries.”

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up at this news. “Jogan fruit? That’s hardly a delicacy.”  
“And maybe I once requisitioned some chocolate on his orders.”  
“Chocolate?” Kylo leaned forward. “What. Kind.”  
“All kinds!” Mitaka tried to lean away. “All kinds, sir. He was given some as a gift by the governor of a system the First Order was acquiring. And he liked it so much that he had me order as many different kinds as I could find.”  
“Huh.” Kylo sat back. Mitaka let out a relieved sigh. “What else does he like? I give you my word that nothing you reveal will leave this room. What else might you have seen orders for?”  
Mitaka frowned for a few seconds. “Well, sir, he is rather partial to champagne.”

By the time he’d finished with Mitaka, Kylo thought he had a reasonable idea of how to impress Hux. One last obstacle remained. “Lieutenant, if I wanted to get my hands on jogan fruit pastries, chocolate and champagne _today_ how would I do that?”  
“Ah, well.” Mitaka’s eyes searched everywhere except Kylo Ren’s face. “I might know a few people. Umm. How soon do you need the... the, um, items?”  
“Immediately, lieutenant.”  
“In that case I’m going to need higher security clearance and a squadron of stormtroopers,” Mitaka said, then clapped his hand over his mouth.  
Kylo grinned like a loth-wolf. “I sense you would prefer that General Hux is not informed of any of this.” Mitaka shook his head. “Take the troopers Hux always assigns to watch me. I will keep the general out of the way for the rest of the shift.”

Kylo commed the stormtrooper squadron leader he knew would be waiting in the corridor with three of their soldiers. As soon as she arrived, Kylo gave his order with a brush of suggestion over her mind. “You will follow Lieutenant Mitaka’s orders.”  
“I will...”  
“You want to do whatever Mitaka says.”  
“I want to do what Mitaka says,” the squadron leader repeated.  
“You’re delighted to have the chance to work for Mitaka. It’s a great honour.”  
“Ooh! thank you sir!” she saluted Mitaka. “It’s an honour to serve you, sir. What are your orders?”  
Mitaka’s eyes widened but he recovered quickly. “And the security clearance?”  
Kylo rummaged in a pocket and produced a code cylinder. “Use this.”  
Mitaka took it, nodded, and turned to the stormtrooper. “Follow me.”

Kylo headed to the bridge where he loomed close to Hux until Hux turned, glared at him and left. Kylo followed Hux into his office. Hux turned to him. “What is it, Ren? We have a meeting scheduled this evening. Can’t it wait?”  
“I was still curious, Hux,” Kylo replied. “About your body art. Tell me more.”  
Hux regarded him with surprise. “What more do you want to know?”  
“Anything you are willing to tell me. Like...” Kylo reached for Hux’s hand. Hux allowed Kylo to loosen his glove finger by finger and slip it off, then push his sleeve up. Kylo pointed at a small tattoo of an orange loth-cat. “That one.”  
Hux smiled fondly at the image. “I had a pet. Picked her up on Lothal as a kitten. She was a good companion and I missed her badly when she passed away. Her name was Killer. She caught vermin. She was my Star Killer.”  
Kylo bit his lip to keep his desire to laugh in check. “You named your pet after your weapon?”  
“Not exactly.” Hux looked away, still smiling.  
“Stars above, Hux, you named your weapon after your cat?”  
“She would have been proud.”

Kylo kept hold of Hux’s hand and pointed to another tattoo and another and another. Hux explained them all. Eventually, Kylo judged that Mitaka had had long enough and got up to leave. “Don’t forget our meeting. I will see you later.”  
When the door closed behind Kylo, Hux tapped his comm. “Well? Report!”  
“All done, sir.”  
“Thank you, Mitaka.” Hux sat back and smiled.

Kylo entered the antechamber of his rooms to find various items of food and drink, two stormtroopers, and Mitaka. He informed the stormtroopers that they had done a very good job and sent them away with a suggestion lodged in their heads that they all deserved a couple of hours on the recreational deck. Mitaka handed back Kylo’s code cylinder, saluted and left. Kylo surveyed the spread on his table. There were jogan fruits (a little squashy), three types of chocolate, two bottles of wine that approximated champagne closely enough that Hux might not notice the difference, and a few other prized items of fresh fare. Mitaka had done well. He sent Mitaka a message then gathered everything up and took it to Hux’s suite, overriding security with a hard shove and sauntering in as if he had every right to be there.

Hux, like all the most senior officers, had rooms with a small kitchen where private meals could be prepared and stored, although he usually chose not to indulge this privilege. Kylo checked the chrono on the wall. He had commanded Mitaka to warn him the moment Hux left the bridge or his office. He ordered basic supplies from the nearest kitchen, and a cook to bring them to Hux’s rooms. When the cook arrived, Kylo explained what he wanted and supervised closely while fruit pastries and dark chocolate mousse and delicate pale chocolate leaves took shape under expert hands.

When Mitaka commed that Hux was almost finished his shift, Kylo shooed the cook out, put on a clean apron and arranged the treats on a platter. Then he took off the apron again because although he suspected Hux may be a little dense, there was no way Hux was going to believe he had made the delicacies on offer. Hux arrived right on time. As he walked through his living room, Kylo brought out the food and put it on the table. “For our meeting,” he explained before Hux could raise an eyebrow. “I assume you just came off shift and have not eaten yet.”

Hux looked over the treats with interest. “This is uncharacteristically thoughtful of you. Perhaps I should get a small tattoo to commemorate the day my co-commander showed some consideration.” Kylo bristled but saw that Hux was smiling at him and his anger drained away. “Hmm, what should I have first?” Hux asked, tapping his chin with his knuckles. “I don’t know. I have treats like this so rarely that I like to make an event of it. A small celebration.”

Hands bare, Kylo picked up one of the dark chocolate mousses contained in a pale chocolate cup  
the size of a thimble. He held it out. “That one in particular?” Hux asks. “Is it—”  
Kylo shoved it into his mouth whole, the sweet and bitter chocolate melting and coating his mouth. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s not poisoned.”  
Hux laughed. “Well then. I will have to trust you on that.” He chose another chocolate and popped it onto his mouth then closed his eyes. Kylo sensed the soft feeling of pleasure the sensation and the taste gave Hux. Kylo picked out another for Hux, holding it up so that he would see it when he opened his eyes again.  
“No. Not yet. This is to be enjoyed slowly.” Hux caught Kylo’s gaze and smiled. “I know this isn’t a real meeting, Ren. I’m going to change out of my uniform. Why don’t you pour us each a glass of the illicit sparking wine Mitaka confiscated from Colonel Datoo’s quarters?”  
Kylo’s eyebrows shot up. “You knew?”  
Hux huffed a laugh through his nose. “Of course I knew. This is my ship. I know everything that goes on here. Poor Mitaka was quite beside himself at having to pretend to sneak around behind my back for you.”

He walked away, but came back to snag a chocolate filigree leaf and place it on his tongue, intending to enjoy the cool sensation of it melting while he used the sanisteam. Kylo stood in his way. “Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why let me go through with this pretence?”  
Hux placed a hand on Kylo’s chest with slight pressure. “Just to see if you would. Now I would like to take a shower and put on something comfortable. I won’t be long.”  
Kylo let Hux slip past him. He sighed and sat down to wait, then remembered about the champagne.

Hux returned wearing his robe and, Kylo guessed, nothing else. He lifted a glass of champagne, sipped and put it down again. “Mmm, this is surprisingly pleasant for Datoo’s tastes. He normally drinks that jet-juice they brew behind the TIE bays.”  
Kylo shook his head and laughed. “I expected you to be surprised, annoyed, perhaps amazed, but not this... this... casual acceptance.”  
“I’ve been thinking about our recent evening discussions,” Hux said. “Once I got over my embarrassment I decided that maybe you were not poking fun at me. And when you were holding my hand and delaying me from finding out that Mitaka was raiding the quarters of virtually every senior officer in search of edible contraband, I found you to be quite endearing.”  
“Stars,” Kylo breathed. “You’re insufferable even when you’re being nice.”

Kylo’s eyes were drawn to the deep vee of Hux’s robe and the body art that cascaded downwards from the base of his neck. “I’ll tell you what,” Hux said, taking another sip of champagne. “Bring that plate over. Give me a fruit pastry and I will tell you about another tattoo.” He settled on his ice-blue sofa. Kylo sat angled towards him, with the platter behind him on the cushion on his other side. He picked up a fruit treat and held it out, and almost dropped it when Hux ate it straight from his fingers. Hux’s eyelashes fluttered as his eyes closed and he smiled as he chewed, capturing a stray flake of pastry on his lip with the tip of his tongue. He swallowed and sighed. “You may choose a tattoo.”

Kylo eased Hux’s robe open further and traced the outline of a flower. “Ah yes,” Hux said, opening his eyes to look at the pink petals. “My first poisoning. A petty officer who shoved me around because he thought he could get away with it. I collected these flowers on a ground exercise, dried them and mixed them with his stash of tea leaves. It took almost a week to build up a fatal dose. Chocolate?”  
Kylo held up a chocolate cup. Prepared this time, he did not flinch when Hux took it from his fingers with his teeth. But he caught his breath when Hux grasped his hand and sucked the melted chocolate from his thumb and forefinger.

Kylo slipped the robe off Hux’s shoulders and chose a circle coloured with bands of peach and gold. “Bespin,” Hux said with a shrug. “I was tactical commander on a mission to infiltrate and stop an uprising. It was a success. Fruit.” Kylo leaned over and kissed the smooth round of Hux’s shoulder. He picked up a fruit pastry and teased Hux, holding it close, pulling it away then letting him have only the smallest bite before eating the rest himself.  
Hux shook his head. “Cheat. You need to show me something now. A forfeit.”  
Kylo cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t have any tattoos.”  
“But you have scars,” Hux replied. “I want to choose one and have you tell me how it happened.”

Kylo laughed softly. He stood up and unfastened his tunic. Hux got up to help, easing open catches and folding garments until Kylo was nude from the waist up. Hux turned him around. “That one.” He traced a long, shallow line across Kylo’s back.  
Kylo thought for a few seconds. “An accident when I was a kid. Training. I wasn’t fast enough.”  
“But now you are,” Hux said. ”I’ve watched you train.”  
“You watch me train?” Kylo said with surprise.  
“When I have nothing better to do.” Hux pointed at the sweet platter. “Chocolate.”  
Still standing, Kylo picked up a chocolate, let Hux eat it from his fingers again then kissed him. He held Hux close against him with one hand and pulled the free end of the tie holding Hux’s robe closed with the other. The tie slipped free and the robe slid off Hux’s shoulders to catch at his elbows. Kylo cupped Hux’s backside with both hands, pulling their hips together. Meanwhile Hux tugged at the fastenings of Kylo’s leggings until they give way, then peeled the fabric down over his hips. Kylo caught his breath when Hux slipped his hand down between them and cupped his balls.  
“Get on the sofa,” Hux said. “And pass me a chocolate mousse.”

Kylo let Hux shuffle him backwards until his calves hit the edge of the seat. He moved the food to a side table, sat down, reached for a chocolate and held it out to Hux. Hux took it, scooped out the mousse, spread it on Kylo’s chest, then knelt down to lick it off. Kylo gripped the sofa cushions and arched into the sensation of Hux lapping at his nipple, a growing and very pleasant tingle in his groin. Sudden cold made him groan. Hux was looking at him expectantly. Kylo reached out to the side and summoned another chocolate mousse.

Hux took it. He spread contents of this one in a line from between Kylo’s pectorals down to his navel. Again, Hux leaned down and laved his tongue over the smear of chocolate, kissing and sucking off all the sweet delicacy. When he stopped and sat back on his haunches, Kylo was ready with another. “Last one of this kind.”  
Hux shrugged. “Well then, we had better make the most of it.”  
Kylo giggled when he felt Hux drop a blob of chocolate mousse on the end of his cock. He watched, rapt, as Hux took the head of his cock into his mouth. When Hux sucked gently and swirled his tongue around then swallowed, Kylo moaned and let his head bump back against the sofa. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”  
Hux doesn’t reply until there is no possible trace of chocolate left. “No, never. I’m inexperienced, not uneducated. Is this good?”  
“Yes. Fuck, yes.”  
“Excellent!” Hux grinned and got up. “Do me. I want to know how it feels.”

Kylo worked his boots off then stood up to pull off his leggings. He guided Hux to lie on the sofa and clambered on top, kissing Hux on the lips first, then the jaw, then his collarbones, slowly working his way down Hux’s patterned skin. He took as much of Hux’s cock into his mouth as he could, listening for the noises Hux made, exploring to find what he liked best. Within minutes, Hux was a helpless, writhing, begging mess beneath him. He tried to stutter a warning, then came before the words were out. Hux lay still for a couple of minutes, just breathing, while he came down. Kylo lay on top of him, watching Hux’s profile. Hux turned his head and smiled at Kylo. “Sit up and hand me a jogan fruit pastry.”

Kylo didn’t leave Hux’s suite for the next 12 hours, and even then he only went because he had a mission away from the Finalizer. Hux, smiling despite his pale face and shadowed eyes from a late night, interrupted sleep and early morning, made Kylo promise to return as soon as he could. After all, he said, there are plenty of things in the holos he’s seen over the years (that he insists were very instructional and not simply lewd entertainment) that he wants to do. With Kylo.

And he’ll have a new tattoo to show off.


End file.
